


Oops?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (or maybe thats just me), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocent Harry, M/M, Normal Louis, Pining, Worth It, and like i was sick too, and louis curses a lot, but he didn't, fluff fluff fluffy fluff, ha too lazy to edit, half of it on my phone, harry almost sent a dick pic, harry is cute and dorky, i over exaggerate harry's voice bc i can, louis is sad about that, louis works at a vinyl record store?, louisandharry, normal harry, really proud of it so, they're not famous, with zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'oops. sorry mate.'</p>
<p>'hi.'</p>
<p>'i'm harry.'</p>
<p>'i'm louis, and you texted the wrong number.'</p>
<p>(or harry texts louis, by accident and woah louis' fucked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> so like this idea sat in my drafts for a month, until i had a week left before it was deleted so excuse me if it's horrible. 
> 
> it's entirely in louis' pov :)
> 
> it's an original idea! 
> 
> -tiffany xx  
> (lowercase intended.)

He gets the first text at 6:15 pm.

 

_'had a great time last night. hopefully we can do it again sometime? xx'_

louis is almost positive that he did not go on a date last or go home with someone(he never brings them back) so he ignores the text, maybe the guy will realize he sent it to the wrong number.

 

The second text comes in at 9:23 pm, he has just finished dinner.

 

_'um, i don't wanna sound like clingy or desperate but an answer would be nice after last night.'_

louis feels bad for the kid, but doesn't respond maybe he'll get the message. he also notices the lack of 'xx's he must be mad. 

 

the third text comes in at 12:03 am, just as louis is climbing into bed. 

 

' _so, i take it you're ignoring me to get a point across. i get, bye.'_

louis feels bad for both sides of the party now. this kid, who obviously likes the person he's trying to get to and the person he's trying to get to, who probably thinks this kid is blowing him off, when he's really blowing up louis' phone, so louis texts back.

_'hate to break it to you kid, but i have no idea who you are, sorry.'_

he gets a response almost immediately.

_'oops. sorry mate.'  
_

_'hi.'_

_'i'm harry.'_

_'i'm louis and you texted the wrong number.'_

_'yeah, i just checked, i screwed up the 2 for a 5. sorry.'_

_'it's all good. word of advice though, check the number next time, not many people would be as nice as me.'_

_'ur lucky i didn't send the dick pic right away ;)'_

and is he flirting, because wasn't he just trying to go out with another guy?

no, he's just being funny.

_'ah, yes, thanks for sparing my eyes!'_

it took him a couple minutes to reply, louis likes to think its because he didn't get the joke right away.

' _heyyyyyyyy'_

_'my dick is very nice thank you very much'_

_'i'd send you a pic right now if my mum wasn't here.'_

is this kid still at home? **'i could be flirting with a fucking minor'** louis thinks frantically trying to think of a cool response, or an appropriate one, whichever comes to mind first. 

_'how old are you?'_

so the appropriate one comes first, good. that way he won't get arrested.

' _20'_

_'cool, so you're not like 14.'_

_'no just home for semester break, how old are you?'_

_'22'_

okay, okay. so he's 20, his name is harry, he's in college and is sort of single.

louis can handle this. 

' _hey, i've got to wake up early tomorrow to drive back to my campus so can i like text you then?'_

_'or would that be weird?'_

louis laughs a little before typing up his response,

_'i'll hold you to that. better get a good morning beautiful text ;)'_

_'will do, text you tomorrow lou.'_

 

 ✿❀✿

 

louis is up at 6:45 am, for work of course, not because he expected a text from harry

(which is a total lie because louis doesn't start work until 9)

 

he doesn't get the text until 7:14 am, not that he checked.

' _good morning beautiful <3'_

louis laughs because harry really did text him that, and he's so perfect. 

' _a man true to his word. i like that.'_

then louis realizes that, harry doesn't actually know what he looks like. 

_'you don't even know what i look like.'_

_'and?'_

louis stares at the text for at least five minutes trying to figure what harry meant. until harry sent another message.

' _i'll show you what i look like if your show me what you look like.'_

_'i am a 22 year old man, i do not take selfies.'_

_'you must have at least one photo of you on your phone lou.'_

_'i'll go first_ _**[xx](http://instagram.com/p/mAhCMyzhz-/)** '_

_and wow, he's beautiful, like full on perfect. he had green eyes, and dimples, and he's tall, so very tall (louis likes tall) and wait, who's that girl in the photo with him?_

_'okay, fine. **[xx](http://www.polyvore.com/louis_tomlinson/thing?id=98425622#cs)** '_

louis sends another text after that.

_'btw is that like your girlfriend in the pic?'_

_'SISTER.'_

and okay louis should have noticed how similar they look. 

_'i don't like girls actually'_

oh.

_'oh'_

_'yeah, uh sorry'_

_'why are you sorry? i don't care it's just a shock because all the hot guys are usually straight'_

_'are you calling me hot?'_

_'and did you just say you were gay?'_

louis rereads his text and nods because he just did both of those things and he can't take them back because harry has already read the text.

_'look at that, i did do those things.'_

_'well you're not so bad yourself.'_

_'i know, you already called me beautiful.'_

_'that i did.'_

louis smiles then looks at the clock, it's already 8:24 and he has to leave for work by 8:40 if he wants to get there on time.

_'i've got to go, work and all that adult stuff, i'll text you when i get the chance to.'_

_'just as along as you don't text and drive, i'm good.'_

louis laughs and plugs his phone back in, grabbing a towel from the floor (it's gonna get wet no matter where it's from) and takes a quick shower.

he puts on his ‘uniform’ 

which is really just a white button and black jeans, but zayn likes to consider it a uniform for whatever reason. 

when he checks the time, it's 8:40, he grabs his phone and keys and leaves.

he gets to work at 9:10, only ten minutes late, which is this weeks new record.

"you're late." zayn says from behind the counter, flipping through a magazine.

louis hops over the counter and takes the magazine out of his hands, "trash. all of it." he mumbles and zayn rolls his eyes taking it back. 

"so this kid texted me last night." louis started and zayn rose his eyebrows, flipping the page of the magazine.

"so like, he had the wrong number and his name is harry and god zayn he's gorgeous." louis sighed and the bell above the door rung. 

louis looked up and smiled at the blond boy, "welcome to our humble abode." he said and the boy smiled.

"so uh, i went on a date with this guy the other night and he mentioned something about loving this band, and how you guys sell like original records." 

"we do but by original do you mean vinyl?" louis asked and blondie nodded, "do you happen to know what band?" 

"no, he's like proper hipster, listens to that type of music." he shrugs and louis laughs, nodding.

"well, then i suggest you look there," louis points to section in the back corner, "can't go wrong there blondie."

blondie laughs, nodding his head, "it's niall." 

niall takes his time looking through all the records, picking out three, very cheap ones, and saying bye to louis and zayn. 

"it's people like him that are the reason we will have to close down one day, cheap ones." louis said and an zayn scoffed.

"it's people like him who are the reason we can pay rent, the ones who actually shop here." zayn muttered, throwing away his magazine.  "how about this kid you were talking about?"

"okay so like, he's so gorgeous, green eys, dimples tall and gay, he said he was gay." louis sighed, zayn rolled his eyes but smiled at louis.

"that's great lou."

 

 ✿❀✿

 

louis wasn't able to text harry again until his lunch break, although their store wasn't too popular it was the only store within the city that sold vinyl records and for some reason they were becoming popular again, but whatever helps pay the rent. 

he handed the guy behind the counter the cash, taking his food and drink and sitting down at one of the tables in the back, so no one would see him sitting alone, before pulling out his phone and typing up a quick message to harry. 

_'ah, lunch break is my favorite time of day.'_

_'saddest time for me, i'm in class still :('_

_'be a rebel!'_

_'i wasn't gonna stop texting you.'_

_'glad to hear it.'_

_it takes harry several minutes to reply, louis thinks it's because the professor almost saw, or caught him._

_'guess what???'_

louis smiles and takes a sip of his soda.

_'you're in love with me?'_

_'funny.'_

_'but no, that guy i went out with the other night and thought was you, he asked me out again and gave me some cool vinyl records.'_

louis takes a deep breathe, this is just a coincidence, harry could live in america , or austrailia, the possibility of him living here is very very slim.

_'where do you live harry?'_

_'london.'_

louis doesn't text him back, his lunch break is over.  

 

 ✿❀✿

 

it's not that louis ignores harry for a week, he's just busy.

louis' only known harry for one week, one and he already likes him a lot and he isn't really sure how to handle the fact that it's possible for them to meet at one point, and now that he knows niall lives by them, it's very possible. 

he's about to go to sleep when his phone vibrates, with another text from harry.

_'are you ignoring me?'_

yes.

_'no.'_

_'then why haven't you answered my texts?'_

_'i've never heard your voice.'_

 harry doesn't text back, and louis thinks he can go to sleep, until his phone starts vibrating.

**'Harry is calling.'**

louis debates not answering the phone and saying he fell asleep tomorrow, but for some reason he picks up.

"hello?" he says quietly. 

he hears a sigh of relief, "hi."

and _holy shit_ his voice is so deep, like dark chocolate deep, and if louis wants to moan at that no one has to know. 

but it's really deep, like really, really deep, and louis' voice is high and annoying (he knows that) and harry's voice is nice and deep. 

"holy shit."

"what?" harry asks and louis groans because he didn't mean to say that.

"it's just, you voice is so deep like wow, you're twenty?"

harry chuckles, "yeah, i'm twenty." 

louis' about to ask if he's sure about that but doesn't get the chance because harry's talking with that deep voice again, 

"why are you ignoring me?"

"i'm not, i'm on the phone with you right now."

"lou." harry warns.

"like i've told the most personal thing about me, i've told you that i'm gay for gods sake and i don't even know your last name and that like that scares me a little because it took me three years to tell zayn, who i've known all my life!" louis exclaimed and he heard harry take a deep breathe.

"styles."

louis' eyes get wide and he can feel himself getting irritated, "what?"

"my last name, it's styles." harry says slowly. "what's yours?"

"you-" louis took a deep breathe, "it's tomlinson."

"there. now you know my last name."

"i still don't know anything about you!" louis exclaimed, he was tired. "can we talk tomorrow? i've had a busy day and i would really like to go to sleep."

"yeah."

louis ends the call, plugging in his phone and climbing under the covers, then his phone vibrates.

_'my favorite color is blue and i was born in holmes chapel. xx'_

and if louis falls asleep with a small smile on his because of that, nobody needs to know.

 

 ✿❀✿

 

over the next  several months they keep texting like that, at any random time in the day harry will send a random fact to louis about himself and louis will send one in return. 

so far louis' learned that harry's mom and biological father have divorced, but his mom remarried to his step-dad, robin. 

harry is currently going for a major in photography and is in his third year of uni. 

harry works as a waiter at a bar that louis knows, and avoids. 

(although if you asked him, he'd just say that the food is shit)

harry is very close with his family.

he wants to be a singer one day. 

and so much more

 

they started calling each other more and more, harry would tell louis about his day, his professors, his friends, and niall, his boyfriend. 

(louis' heart cracked a little when harry had told him about niall two months ago)

 

_"lou, guess what?" harry had exclaimed as soon as louis had picked up the phone._

_"what?" louis had asked, humoring harry and smiling at how stupid(ly cute) harry was whenever he was excited about something._

_"you know niall, the guy i've been going on the dates with for a while now?" he asked and louis took a deep breathe._

_he didn't like where this was going, he knew with how excited harry sounded that it wasn't a breakup._

_"yeah?" louis managed to whisper._

_"he asked to make it official! like boyfriends! isn't that great lou?"_

_louis took and deep breathe, "yeah. it's great harry."_

_that night ater louis and harry had hung up, louis went and had a cry on zayn's shoulder because that's when he knew he was so majorly fucked._

_zayn had just let louis cry because louis' never cried (not since his step-dad had left)_

_and louis ignored harry's text for a week and when niall came into the shop again, made zayn take him._

 

harry eventually called louis again, scolded him for ignoring louis, telling him he could trust harry with anything.

(louis had whispered a soft, not this that harry hadn't heard.)

 

 ✿❀✿

 

they meet for the first time at the vinyl shop, harry comes in with niall and louis tried to hide, until niall had seen him and called him over.

the first thing louis does is check harry out, looking him up down subtly and he was tall and hot and everything louis wanted. louis smiled at him. 

what harry does is what louis least expected, he grew pale and smiled stiffly at louis.

"harry this is louis, he works here, louis this is harry."

louis is about to say they know each other but harry shakes his hand quickly before speaking. 

"nice to meet you." 

louis stares at him in shock for a minute before nodding and walking back behind the counter, where zayn is looking at him with a curious look. 

"that's harry."

'your harry?" 

"not mine."

"lou."

"he's a dick! like, we've been talking to each other for almost a year and he goes and acts like we don't know anything about each other!" zayn nods softly, pulling louis into a hug. "why can't i fall in love with you?"

"because we're meant to be best friends."

louis nods, pulling away from zayn.

niall and harry come up a couple minutes later with some records of bands louis' never heard of.

he cashes them out not looking up once, hands them the bag and says goodbye.

"i'm gonna take my break."

zayn doesn't say anything about louis already taking his break two hours ago.

as soon as louis reaches the break room his phone is vibrating non-stop.

he pulls it out slowly, reading every text that comes but not responding.

_'fuck lou i'm so sorry'_

_'i didn't know you worked there.'_

_'i didn't know you were the louis niall was talking about.'_

_'shit, i'm sorry i didn't say anything.'_

louis finally responds after five minutes of staring at the texts.

_'go fuck yourself.'_

_'lou please.'_

_'i have work.'_

louis goes back out and he can feel the tears, "go home lou." zayn says softly and he nods, grabbing his bag from the back. 

he goes home and cries. 

 

✿❀✿

 

it's been two weeks since louis and harry had talked, and louis wanted to say he didn't care but he felt numb and he did care. he cared too much.

he was scrolling through his texts with harry (he had never deleted their conversation, yes he was pathetic) when someone knocked on his front door.

he waited for zayn to answer it before sighing and walking out of his room and into the living room. there was a post it note on the door, from zayn of course, explaining why he wasn't home. 

louis ripped it off, throwing it onto the table they had by the door and the person knocked again. louis groaned, "i'm coming! for fucks sake." he muttered the last part.

he threw open the door, expecting liam (a friend of zayns) or anybody but who was there. 

harry stood there, with his hands in his jeans pockets and his hair pulled back by a scarf, rocking back and forth on his feet. 

"hi." he says softly, with that oh so deep voice and if louis wasn't mad at him, he'd pull harry into a hug.

"what are you doing here? how did you find out where i live?" louis asks.

"can uh, can i come in?" harry asks instead of answering. 

"not until you tell me how you found me."

"zayn told me."

louis mutters a 'remind me to kill zayn later' before opening the door wider and letting harry in.

harry stands in the middle of the living room awkwardly for minute before louis rolls his eyes and says, "i'm not gonna kill you harry. you can sit down."

harry chuckles softly before sitting down on their couch, louis sits on the opposite end, staring at harry expectantly. 

"so?"

"so what?" harry asks looking up at louis. 

"so, why are you here?" 

"because i needed to talk to you and you wouldn't listen." harry said calmly, turning to face louis now. 

"well excuse me for you blowing me off."

'shit, about that god i'm so sorry lou, i didn't, i was shocked and niall was there-"

"what does your boyfriend have to do with anything you still could have treated me like a friend, not an ex that things ended horribly with!" louis exclaimed and harry looked at him connfused.

"my boy-" harry doesn't finish the sentence, rubbing his hands over his face taking a deep breathe." lou, niall and i broke up two months ago!" harry exclaimed and louis' breathe stills, because now that he mentioned it, harry had said something about him and niall breaking up, staying friends because of something that had happened with harry. 

"oh." louis muttered softly and harry nodded, repeating him, "yeah, oh."

"you wanna know what happened while i was there lou?" he asked and louis nodded, because now he was so confused with everything. 

"i was looking at you smile at me and trying to convince myself that i hadn't fallen in love with you over god damned texts and phone calls," harry takes a deep breathe, that shakes the stillness of the room and louis stares at him, trying to understand everything that was happening right now, until harry whispered an end to that sentence, "didn't work. because i still wanted to pull you into a kiss and exclaim my love for you in the middle of that vinyl record store not caring about anyone who was in it, just you."

louis dropped his gaze from harry, trying to put everything together. obviously he had misheard harry, things don't work that way, louis' never gotten his happy ending , it's just how his life goes.

"god lou! say something!" harry pleads and louis looks up at him.

"shit." he says and harry looks confused, "holy fucking shit! i thought you were here to yell at me, something not confess your love for me." he rubs his hands over his face and harry looks rejected. "i love you too." louis says quickly, anything to wipe that look off of harry's face. "like so fucking much harry and i don't know how, but i do and god harry i love you." a huge smile spread across harry's face. louis and him stare at each other for what feels like hours until harry pulls louis towards him and kisses him, just kisses him and it all comes as a shock to louis because fuck, for the past year harry is all louis' wanted and now he's sitting here kissing him and life is finally working out for louis. 

(and later when zayn gets home if he walks in on louis and harry fucking on the couch, no one but zayn has to know)

_**~fin~** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WE GO!
> 
> sorry if it's bad and you don't like it, but i'm really proud of it so don't comment shit, thanks :)
> 
> and i was thinking about writing this but in harry's pov, that way you can see both sides, tell me if you'd read it. 
> 
> i was also entirely too lazy to edit all of it so oh well i hope you were able to figure out any mistakes.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> -tiffany xx


End file.
